


Of Flowers and Inquires

by TropicalHalo



Series: promnis week 2020 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Prophecy (Final Fantasy XV), Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No war, Promnis Week Aug 2020, The boys got their legit road trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TropicalHalo/pseuds/TropicalHalo
Summary: Prompto's day off wasn't going the way he expected it to. Why was Gladio dragging him out of the house so early, and where was Ignis? Then he gets a flower and a note and an adventure begins.Promnis Week Day 5: Proposal
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: promnis week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872892
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Promnis Official Discord, Promnis Official Promnis Week





	Of Flowers and Inquires

**Author's Note:**

> Cutting it a bit close with this one, but here you guys are! Hope you guys enjoy, this was a pain to write lol

Of all of the things that could’ve happened today, Prompto was not expecting Gladiolus Amicitia to break down his door at 7 in the morning and abruptly kidnap him from his and Ignis’s apartment. Prompto didn’t even realize what was happening until Gladio handed him his toothbrush with a heaping amount of toothpaste hastily placed on the bristle, him still dressed in pajamas and loudly protesting as Gladio all but shoved a towel into his hands and plopped him in the shower. 

Okay, this isn’t how he envisioned his morning going. Grumbling to himself about Gladio waking him up at the ass crack of dawn, Prompto grabbed the soap. One hot shower later Prompto dries himself and puts on the clothes Gladio left for him. 

When he exits the bathroom all hell breaks loose. He yelps as Gladio grabs his arm and drags him out the apartment and shoves him into the passenger seat of the Regalia. Prompto sits up and buckles. “Okay….” He drawls. “You gonna tell me what’s going on?” 

“A kidnapping.” Gladio turns on the engine and pulls out the driveway, then mashes the accelerator. Prompto grips his chair in a vice-like hold and prays Gladio doesn’t crash Noctis's car. “WHY?!” 

“Confidential, I’m just escorting you today.” Gladio says nonchalantly, like he wasn’t speeding 30 miles above the speed limit. “Well what about breakfast?” Gladio shrugs. “Drive through.” 

Prompto pauses and considers this. He didn’t see Ignis at home and Gladio didn’t seem to be letting him go any time soon. “You’re paying for dragging me out of bed.” He grumbles. 

“Duh.” Gladio chuckles fondly and ruffles his hair with his free hand. “BOTH HANDS ON THE ROAD YOU SPEED DAEMON.” 

Gladio retracts his hands startled. “Oh shoot right.”

“Have you seen Iggy today?” Today was supposed to be their day off, Prompto was looking forward to a late breakfast with his boyfriend and a day of cuddling on the couch and watching movies. Instead here he was with Gladio pulling into a drive through of a coffee shop. “You’ll see him later, now what do you want chocobutt?” 

“Bagel with cream cheese and ice tea.” Gladio nods and orders a bacon and egg sandwich with coffee for himself then pulls up to the pick up window and hands Prompto his stuff. 

“Will you at least tell me where we’re going?” He takes a bite of bagel, squinting as the morning sun hit his face. “Hammerhead.” Prompto whipped his head around so fast he almost got whiplash. “Um why?” 

Gladio took a sip of his coffee and shugged. “You’ll see when we get there.” Prompto glares at him and Gladio smiles innocently. “Hey man, I’m just escorting you.” 

“You guys are planning something.” Gladio just continues to smile. “Eat your food Prom.” Prompto squints and takes another bite of his bagel in resignation. 

A few minutes later he opens his camera bag and blinks once, twice. On top of his camera there’s a sunflower and a note with the initials I.S. Prompto’s lips quirk up as he takes out the sunflower and the note gingerly. He gets a nose full of sunflowers, it smells delightful and opens the note: 

_ Good morning my darling, by the time you read this you should already be in the car with Gladio. I hope you slept well my sweet, I apologize for having Gladio pull you out of dream land so early, but I promise it’ll all be worth it. I do hope you enjoy the little gift I’ve left with this note, sunflowers always remind me of your brilliant smile. _

_ Love, Ignis ❤️ _

Prompto giggles, Astrals he sounds like a love sick school girl, and then holds up the camera and lines up the shot so Gladio is in the picture. He snaps a shot and then looks at the selfie, he’s smiling brightly holding up the sunflower and note in one hand, Gladio is side eyeing him and smiling as well. “That one’s going in the scrapbook.” 

Gladio hums in acknowledgement and continues driving. Prompto leans against the window. He wonders what the guys are planning, Ignis must be planning something judging by the flower and the note. Ah well, he could nap for a bit while Gladio drives them there. 

It’s almost 10:30 by the time they reach Hammerhead. They get out of the car and are greeted by Cindy waving at them excitedly. Prompto grins and runs over to her and gives her a squeeze. “Cin! Hey you grease monkey.” Cindy laughs and hugs him back. Gladio comes over to greet her. 

“Well howdy there Prom, Gladio! I haven’t seen ya’ll ‘round these parts a while.” Prompto laughs and rubs his neck sheepishly. “Sorry Cindy, things have been busy around the Citadel, what with the Queen expecting and all.” 

“Aw don’t you worry about nothin’ I know things must be mighty busy in the city.” Cindy waves him off dismissively then Prompto turns to Gladio. “Now will you tell me what we’re doing here?” Gladio grins and summons his sword. “We,” He gestures between them. “Are going hunting.” 

Prompto snorts and shakes his head. “The hell I am, it’s my day off Gladio, no.” 

“Come on Blondie, it’s part of the surprise!” Prompto scowled, shook his head, and leaned against the car stubbornly. Gladio looks over at Cindy in equal parts pleading and exasperated. 

“Please Prom? There’s been a nasty coeurl attacking hunters ‘round here lately and he hasn’t been showing any signs of leavin’!” She says pleadingly, and flashes him her charming smile. Prompto looks at Cindy, then at Gladio, then sighs and summons his guns. “Alright let’s go.” 

Gladio cheers and Prompto grumbles something about stupid behemoths and hunts. The Shield snorts and claps him on the back. 

Gladio guides them in the direction of the Coreul, they managed to track it down and take it out surprisingly fast. It's around noon when they finally cash in the bounty for the courel at Takka’s diner. They order some lunch and sit down to wait for their order. 

Prompto glances around the diner with a nostalgic smile. “Do you remember when we first arrived here five years ago?” Gladio smiles and stretches his arms. Their food arrives and they thank the server. “I remember you spilling ketchup all over Iggy’s pants.” Prompto turns bright red and kicks him under the table. “That was an accident!” Gladio snorts “Still funny, the other hunters thought it was the blood of Deadeye and ran off screaming.” 

Prompto giggles at that and then looks over at his food, there’s a small bouquet of blue and red Salvia flowers and another note. He grins and opens the note excitedly. 

_ Blue salvia flowers mean “thinking of you” while red means “forever mine” How lucky I am to call you mine, you are always in my thoughts darling, I love you so much. Words cannot describe the infinite pool of love in my heart solely for you, Prompto. Some days I want to shout to the rooftops that you are mine and I am yours, others I want to hold you in my arms and never let go, you mean the world to me, my love, _

_ -Thinking of you, Ignis _

The camera flashes and the sound of a shutter ring out in the diner. Prompto checks out the picture and nods satisfied. 

* * *

They bid Cindy farewell and drove out of Hammerhead and back to Insomnia, arriving around 3:40 p.m. Gladio takes him down to his old old high school. Surprisingly, Iris is sitting on a bench holding a bouquet of 8 red roses. Prompto rolls down the window, waving at her. 

“I don’t suppose you’ll tell me what’s going on?” He asks jokingly and Iris giggles and hands him the bouquet. “No note?” Iris shrugs helpless, a smile playing at her lips, there was that glint in her eye. Prompto knew to be on guard when Amicitias got that glint in their eye. It was devious and most likely meant they were planning your demise or something. “Ignis said the number of roses was the message.” 

Ah right a bouquet of eight roses menat I love you. Prompt smiles down at the flowers, Ignis was such a sweetheart. Gladio peeks over his shoulder “Get in Iris, we’re heading to Prompto’s and Iggy’s for a second to get him cleaned up and then we’re off to the Citadel.” Iris nods and grabs her bag and jumps into the backseat of the car. Prompto blinks, cleaned up? Oh great does that mean he has to wear something nice?

Prompto looked between both siblings and once again his curiosity peaked. “So Ignis had Gladio keep me busy all day, huh?” Gladio looks at the road pointedly and Iris mimes zipping her lips and tossing the key over her shoulders. Ugh Amicitias, can’t get anything out of them.

Prompto chats with Iris while Gladio drives them to the Citadel, occasionally throwing in a comment or joke making them chortle. Prompto shows Iris the pictures he’s take today and she gushes about how romantic it all was until Prompto rolled his eyes and gestured to the dirt smeared on his cheek. 

They pull into the parking lot and corral Prompto into his apartment and Gladio shoves him into the shower like he did this morning. He assumes Ignis has something big planned and they’re going to the Citadel so Prompto takes extra care in washing his hair and scrubbing out any excess dirt or grime before crying himself in a fluffy towel. Gladio left him a pair of boxers and a bathrobe so he throws those on and walks out of the bathroom drying his hair. 

Iris is setting what looks like make up on his night stand and Gladio perks up when he exits the shower, he;s rummaging through his closet for something. He debates asking for his dignity back. “Sooo can I know now?” 

“No.” Comes the twin reply. Iris sits him down on the bed and Gladio hands him a nice deep red dress shirt and black slacks as well as his dress shoes and pushes him back into the bathroom to change. Prompto does so, looking at his reflection, he looked pretty decent, but he’s sure there’s more. 

When he comes out Iris and Gladio give him a once over and nod in satisfaction. “He’s all yours Iris.” Prompto blink, what? But Iris is already taking a brush to his hair and smoothing it out. She brushes him out of his face and to the side, but doesn’t style it in his usual updo. She does his eyeliner, mascara, adds a bit of concealer under his eyes, and smooths some lip gloss on his lips before she pulls back and nods. 

“There we go, you look great.” Prompto glances at his reflection. He looked a bit softer, the eyeliner made his eyes pop, and his hair framed his face rather well. “Huh, wow you did a good job Iris.” The girl beams and then guides him out to Gladio.

Prompto twirled playfully and Gladio chuckles, adjusting the vase he filled with the flowers Ignis had gifted him all day. “Looking good Blondie, come on, let’s get you to the Citadel. Wouldn’t want your lovely boyfriend and His Royal Sleepiness to wait all night.” 

“Will you at least tell me what the occasion is? Please tell me I’m not forgetting something extremely important.” Iris waves her hand and then pats his shoulder reassuringly. “Don’t worry Prompto, Ignis just wanted to do something nice for you. You’re not missing anything, I promise.” 

He sighs, oh well, he’ll find out what’s going on when they reach the Citadel. 

Gladio picks up his camera bag and offers his arm to Prompto. “Shall we?” Prompto grins and loops his arm with Gladio’s, Iris giggles and takes the other one. “Well aren’t you charming today? Let’s go.” 

He’s ushered to the car and this time Iris gets in the passenger seat while Prompto gets in the back seat. “Can’t believe Ignis got you to be my chauffeur all day.” He teases, Gladio shakes his head bemused. “What can I say? I’m a sap and this was too romantic to pass up.” 

Prompto hums in agreement and gazes out the window, watching the city whizz past them. The sun wasn’t quite setting yet, but the city was becoming tinted in orange. He thought about today’s events and smiled to himself, what did he do to deserve someone like Ignis truly, or friends like Gladio, Noctis, Cindy, Iris, even Luna? He thinks get got lucky, but they’re the best things in his life. 

Especially his lovely scheming boyfriend. For the upteenth time today Prompto wondered what Ignis was planning, there was no significance of the day, no one’s birthday or anniversary, it was just...a day. He supposed they had been working a lot lately, but Ignis didn’t need to do something so big for him, he would have just loved to have spent the day with his boyfriend. 

He’s so lost in thought he doesn’t even realize they’ve pulled into the entrance to the Citadel until Gladio announces they’d arrived. Prompto snaps out of his thoughts and looks up at the steps of the Citadel, Noctis helping an expecting Luna down the steps to greet them. Noctis looked to be hiding something behind his back.

Iris and Gladio get out of the car and Gladio rounds the car to open Prompto’s door. He’s got a charming smile on his face and offers his hand, which Prompto takes amused. They walk hand in hand to Noctis and Luna. Noctis is wearing a suit and has a single red rose pinned to his jacket lape. His hair is styled out of his face, he looks regal, every bit the 25-year-old king Prompto knew him to be now, he was so proud of Noctis. Luna looked as lovely as ever, the dress she wore fit her snug around her tummy as she kept on hand on the bump. Prompto couldn’t wait to meet his little niece or nephew. Gladio easily exchanges Prompto’s hand to Noct’s who bows. Prompto giggles at the sight and Noctis rolls his eyes playfully. 

“You look great Prom, Iris did a good job on you.” Noctis says and Prompto gives him a bashful smile. Luna speaks next, “One final touch.” Noctis nods and then tugs a small bunch of corn flowers behind his ear. “How do I look?” Prompto asks, the flowers matched his eyes, must be why Ignis picked them.

Noctis and Luna smile fondly. “Lovely.” Luna says. There’s a flash and the sound of a shutter, Prompto looks over to see Iris had taken a picture. Noctis then takes his camera bag from her and places the camera around the neck. “Am I gonna be followed around with pictures being taken of me now?” Prompto snorts.

“This I gotta document for sure.” Noctis says and Prompto hums. “Where’s Iggy?” He asked curiously, glancing around at his friends. Luna then whistles, Pryna comes trotting up and presses her nose against Prompto’s legs. “TIny!” 

She growls happily, tail wagging. She had a sky blue ribbon tied around her neck and Prompto bends down to give her a couple scritches. He sees an envelope and a flower in her mouth and gently takes it from her, opening a letter, Ignis. 

_ Hello darling, did you enjoy your little adventure and the flowers hm? I do apologize for hiding from you all day my love, we’ll be reunited shortly. I promise. I await you anxiously at the end of the path, just follow Pryna. I cannot wait to see you. I wonder if you’ll like your surprise. I can already tell you’re a vision.  _

_ You’re in my heart always,  _

_ -Ignis _

Prompto takes a breath and holds the note close to his heart, smiling tenderly, then he tucks the note into his breast pocket. There’s a happy bark as the camera flash goes off again. Prompto looks at the flower, a red camellia. “My destiny is in your hands?” He wonders aloud. 

The other’s grins only grow wider and Prompto has no time to think before Pryna takes off running. “W-Hey! Wait up!” He chases after Pryna as he rounds the corner. He couldn’t lose her, Ignis was waiting for him and when Prompto found him, he was gonna kiss the daylights out of his boyfriend. Pryna runs past a couple glaives, almost knocking them over, Prompto kinda feels bad for them. 

Finally the case leads to the garden entrance where Pryna finally stops. Prompto catches up to her and pets her once more. “Is this the end girl?” She barks and licks his hand. 

“Hello darling.” A cool, accented voice says and Prompto looks up in the direction it comes from. There’s Ignis dressed in a charcoal grey suit, purple undershirt with the first couple buttons undone. His hair is down and he looks completely relaxed, but he smiles loving at Prompto like he’s the only thing that matters. 

Prompto rushes to his and Ignis merely opens his arms to catch the blonde that crashes into him. Strong arms hold Prompto tight and he can hear the rumbles of Ignis’s laughter in his chest. “Well hello there.” 

“Iggy, you giant romantic!” Prompto stands on his tippy toes and presses their lips together, Ignis hums and bends down to kiss him back. Prompto can feel his smile against his lips and hums delighted. Ignis tilts his head and deepens the kiss, it becomes intense and passionate, and so, so full of affection, Prompto's head felt like it would explode. Despite all the years they’d been together Ignis could still make Prompto dizzy with the amount of love he had for the blond. 

THey pull back, Prompto smiling dopily. “Now what was all of this about? No one would tell me all day.” He pouts and Ignis laughs nervously, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “My apologies, I asked them to keep you occupied today. Come walk with me darling.” Ignis gently grasped his hand and Prompto leans against his boyfriend.

Ignis leads them though the garden to a gazebo covered in ivy and a nice view of the sunset. Prompto stands in awe at the view. “Wow, this place is so romantic Iggy.” Ignis nods and then tucks his hands into his pockets and clears his throat nervously. 

Ignis had something to say and was psyching himself up for it, Prompto knew that look. He waits patiently for him to finish. Finally Ignis speaks. “Prompto.” 

“Yes Iggy?” 

“That flower you’re holding, the red camellia.” Ignis gestures to the flower and Prompto looked down at it. “Yeah it means ‘my destiny is in your hands’ what’s up with that?” 

“Well it really related to what I’m about to do.” Prompto turns to him confused, then Ignis kneels and Prompto gasps, both hands covering his mouth. “I-ggy...” He whispered, shocked. Ignis reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small black box.

“Prompto, ever since you entered my life ten year ago, you’ve been a shining light in the dark. You brought joy to Noctis and warmed my own heart with your kindness, your smile, your cheer. Before you, I rarely spared a thought to myself or my future, I assumed I would eventually marry due to an arranged marriage or remain single my whole life, but then I became involved with you and found myself constantly thinking about a life with you in it. Then I realized, I do not want to live a life without you at my side Prompto, that would not be a life worth living. I love you Prompto Argentum, with all of my heart and soul, and I would be thrilled to be called your husband and for you to be mine, will you do me that honor of marrying me?” 

Ignis opens the ring box revealing a simple golden band with a single amethyst vertical baguette cut into the ring. Prompto’s eyes welled with tears and he gave a water laugh. “Yes, yes I’ll marry you of course, I love you. Yes!” He yelled elated, tears spilling over and falling down his cheeks.

Ignis grinned, his own eyes shone with unshed tears as he slipped the ring onto his now fiance's hand and then pulled him in for a kiss, elated. “Truly darling, you’ve made me the happiest man alive!” Prompto laughed delighted as Ignis picked him up and spun him around, then brough him in for a kiss, dipping him. 

He presses his lips to deepen the kiss even further and finally the sound of the cheering and the camera shutter going off reaches them. Ignis looks up at their friends grinning from a distance and holds up Prompto’s hand. “He said yes!” He yells, grinning widely. Prompto is sure his own cheeks would be sore from the smile he had on his face. The group cheers again and Ignis turns to wipes the tears from Prompto’s eyes. 

Prompto does the sae and Ignis gives him a soft smile, usually reserved for private moments between them, then leans in and kisses him once more. Prompto giggles. “Well, I guess we’ve got a wedding to plan on top of a baby shower for Luna.” 

Ignis only grins wider “Indeed.” And kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I got no idea what I'l be doing for tomorrow's prompt but that's tomorrow Tro's problem. Good luck future Tro :P 
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone ^-^


End file.
